


Hope shards and Hamsters

by Dodreamsfloat61



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodreamsfloat61/pseuds/Dodreamsfloat61
Summary: The residents of Jabberwock island are at it again; Helping friends and obtaining hope shards. This time, the crew is a bit concerned about their animal breeder comrade and his upcoming birthday. So, with motivation from Sonia and Nekomaru, they decide to spend time with lonely breeder and try their best to grow close to him as well. In Gundham's mind, however, he is beginning to gain nightmares that seem to be memories faded out of his mind.
Kudos: 18





	Hope shards and Hamsters

Hajime looked up into the clear blue sky; devoid of the fluff of clouds and hotter than any known day in December. The heat of the bright winter’s day made him question his sense of time. Could it really be December? And if it truly is December, why was there no snow, storms, or even clouds to speak of? Hajime frowned towards the horizon while his mind wandered with doubt. This was an island of course. Islands always had storms, hurricanes and strong winds during winter because only the lucky would get to even experience snow. He was startled out of his deep concentration by birds that flew out of the nearby forest. He looked up at the forest part of the island and sighed. In any case, he brushed aside his thought for a later time. 

He needed to meet up with Sonia and the others because of something they wanted to plan. He once again looked up at the sapphire blue sky as he made his way across the beach and to the diner. He surveyed the area feeling a sense of anxiety. Another flash of concentration and mystery entered his mind. There didn’t seem to be anyone around. No one around. As he quickly made his way inside the small restaurant, Sonia and Nekomaru, who were previously chatting, greeted him.

“Ah, Hajime, I see you took my meeting into consideration!” Sonia beamed,

“Well, I thought that it might be an important subject,” Hajime smiled as he looked around the mart,” By the way, where is everyone else?”He questioned with some confusion laced in his voice,

“A few are just about to arrive,” Nekomaru interjected,” but some already got our message and are making sure the guy is occupied.” Hajime was caught off guard by the older man’s last sentence. Who’s the guy they were talking about? As soon as he thought about it, the remaining few arrived; that being Mikan,Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Teruteru and Ibuki. When Ibuki entered, both Nekomaru and Sonia’s hearts dropped in fear. They rushed over to Ibuki and began to talk,

“Why’re you here?” Nekomaru whispered loudly,” You were supposed to be watching him!” Sonia exited the building, hastily looking in all directions for the mysterious person. Ibuki looked at him with that cutsey confusion before realizing what he said,

“Oh! Everything's A-okay, Nekomaru!” Ibuki grinned, gleefully yet confidently,” Ibuki’s got it in the bag; Our birthday guy is on the third island with Pekoyama!” The two planners felt relief wash upon them as Ibuki stated that fact. Now, Hajime was getting annoyed and he could tell Fuyuhiko was too,” Hey! How bout you stop whispering and get this shitty meeting over with.” The shorter man growled, gaining a huff from Sonia and a look of disappointment from Nekomaru. But they knew that Fuyuhiko was correct. After that little scene, the gang sat down as Sonia, Nekomaru and Ibuki explained their purpose. Sonia herself had done a bit of digging before deciding to plan this

“If you checked your jabber pads recently, you must have seen that someone’s birthday is quite near.” Sonia smiled sweetly, gaining a small swoon from the mechanic. The guys looked at Kazuichi, mostly annoyed by his attitude. It was plain to see that he only came for Sonia’s appearance. Nobody responded to Sonia’s statement as she furrowed her eyebrows in concerned disappointment,” Oh, I see you do not know what I mean.” She muttered. Nekomaru immediately picked back up the already awkward feeling,” It’s Gundham’s birthday in like 14 days!” Nekomaru yelled, startling everyone. That quote sunk into their heads like bricks and dissolved quite quickly. Everyone sitting at that table knew what was going to happen. Kazuichi was the first to exclaim,

“So, we’re gonna have to spend time with him?!” He groaned,” It’s already hard enough talking to that edgy weirdo already!” His complaints gained a very unpleasant glare from Sonia,

“Kazuichi! I demand that you resist your hateful comments about Gundham this instant!” She ordered as the mechanic screeched,” Ah! Of course Miss Sonia!” Hajime, Nekomaru and Fuyuhiko shook their heads and scoffed. Mikan got the meeting back on subject by asking,” B-but when will we spend time with him?” She looked outside at the third island over the horizon,” H-he never r-really likes to spend t-time with us.” She had a good point. Gundham was a loner; that was no mystery. But there were instances where the breeder looked so lonely, some of the gang was sure he broke his character. Hajime looked at Sonia who explained,

“Well..That is another concern the three of us have.” Sonia looked about the table,” You see, his mother passed away just before his 16th birthday and we have been seeing a decrease in Gundham’s behavior possibly because of it.” The princess spoke, sadly. Nekomaru had the same dejected look as well,” He still has his persona.” He explained,” But it’s just not the same.” 

“But that’s why we brought you guys!” Ibuki yelled. Her voice was filled with more energy than ever,

“We want to treat him to the best birthday of his life and you all are gonna help!” 

The horned musician slammed a paper on the booth. 

The paper, when looked at with detail, had everyone’s faces drawn on it. It was a surprise that the art style was in fact Chiaki’s. Hajime knew it well as he spent most of the time with the sleepy gamer. The paper had a schedule which had eight people on one side and seven on the other. It displayed each day counting up from December first to December 14th. Hajime saw that his day was paired up with Nagito. He was uneasy but he really didn’t care as much. Nekomaru continued to explain the paper thoroughly. He told the others that the people who were situated for the morning would just do whatever they do in the morning until they come across the breeder. He then clarified that the night people would do whatever they do regularly until they come across Gundham later in the night. 

In addition, he added that they would have a giant hangout on the fourth island with the next day being Gundham’s actual birthday. With some complaints, the meeting came to a close and the cast spread to their respective homes. Hajime waited until the sun had completely vanished from the horizon. Watching the sunset growing from shades of pink to shades of purple and blue; waiting till stars speckled the sky and the milky moon plotted a spotlight upon the brown haired protagonist. Hajime fell on his bed; his head hitting his pillow with a thud. Planning was one of his strong suits and he was excited but the person in question was gonna be hard to please. 

Gundham was a person that he could never empathize with; he didn't quite understand the breeder at all. Even after almost a year of the 16 teens on this island, Hajime still felt weird about Gundham. For some reason, he’s terrified of what he could be. Or what he was in the past. The man was emotionally and mentally repressed; it almost seemed the only emotions he showed was pride and anger. Never once showing true happiness or sadness. If Sonia was really right about Gundham’s emotional instability around his birthday, was Hajime wrong about the breeder? He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He’ll just have to manage for now. His thought process was really fucking with him today. He closed his eyes and let the dark warmth take over his body. His role as the protagonist is now over. The role is now being switched over to Gundham Tanaka. The plan doesn’t go as Sonia had planned, not Nekomaru or Chiaki or even Ibuki could’ve predicted what happened between each character and the mysterious breeder. This is a tale of bonding, of comfort; A tale of hamsters and hope shards.


End file.
